


Silent Night

by JMLeeds



Category: The Last Kids on Earth (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:02:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28309449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMLeeds/pseuds/JMLeeds
Summary: Jack’s awfully quiet for some reason. And said reason had started it all out on the fields of snow they were all playing at when he suddenly became distressed.June and Quint are worried, and Dirk’s desperate to fix it for whatever reason. Maybe because it has to do with the broken necklace he found after stepping on it in the very same fields? A necklace that belonged to Jack. And his parents.
Relationships: Jack Sullivan and Quint Baker - Brothers, Jack Sullivan/June Del Toro, Jack Sullivan/June Del Toro - Sullivatoro, Quint Baker - Relationship, and Dirk Savage - Brotherhood
Comments: 10
Kudos: 10





	1. The Chain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preview

"Where's Jack?" Was June’s first question right after she noticed the other teen was absent among Dirk and Quint, to which both looked at her dejectedly. She let out a sigh and turned to face Quint, who was staring at her.

He looked exhausted.

"Still?"

The disappointment was palpable. "Yep."

She and the others had been hoping that since the beginnings of winter had been on the move weeks after the amusement park incident, Jack would’ve been a big help to them when the first sign of the cold season began to unnerve the monsters. It was two weeks into the winter and almost a full year into the apocalypse, with the months coming and going rather quickly.

Ever since that time they began to grow closer to each other over the time they’ve spent being together, learning more about each other.  


June learned during the time she worked (or rather helped out by simply handling the tools) with Quint whenever he got creative that he actually wore contacts and had glasses like any typical school geek. He often preferred the contacts of course, simply because they were the only pair he had, not willing the risk of damaging or destroying them in reckless behavior.

Though she did find several things in common, Dirk was much more surprising.  


As it turned out the big guy has a penchant for culinary; having been raised by venturesome parents with a uncle that enjoyed cooking, with his favorites being the southern American type; a talent he picked up from sharing a southern favorite which his uncle enjoyed as well, Jambalaya. Besides that, Dirk learnt to sew and treat wounds from his mother after his dad would come home from boxing in the local rings, cut up and bleeding. It obviously didn’t take much intuition to know that he learned to box as well from his father of course.

Immediately, her heart went to Jack. Quint apparently knew more than she did about Jack, but despite her best efforts, she left the topic alone when he began teasing her whenever he thought her interest lied within somewhere else, not that she’ll admit. She just didn’t want him getting ideas, or caught thinking more openly about Sullivan. If his own interest in her wasn’t obvious enough, then her own wasn’t either that one she slipped up, waiting for him during that zombie stakeout.

Her ears and face warmed slightly from that.

June did know that Quint had made the effort to contact Jack through the walkie talkies earlier but he still expected either of them by now. Especially since he was able to let Rover out to go searching for him.

_But where is he?_ They all thought. It has only been a few hours since they played in the snow and a couple when they left to rest, so he couldn’t have gone without them knowing again, especially after what happened those past weeks when they found the radio...

He wasn’t still upset over the fact that they’re going to find their families eventually, right? By now they should’ve remembered he didn’t have a family. They all knew he was an orphan, they didn’t know, because he never told them outright the full story.  


Perhaps Quint _did_ know more than she and Dirk did due to the fact that he and Jack were close friends before the apocalypse. But is cagey about it, just like Jack is about something personal.

She wanted answers, but pressing him too much would be like intruding on someone’s personal space, so she left it at that.


	2. The Christmas Song

TBATBATBATBATBATBA


End file.
